<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travelling with the Rose's by pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252662">Travelling with the Rose's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid/pseuds/pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid'>pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Travelling with the Rose's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid/pseuds/pigeon_who_likes_Noah_Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Stevie, David and Patrick meet Alexis at their first destination Melbourne</p><p> </p><p>Ch 1 Rose's on a Roll ( G )<br/>Ch 2 Arrived in Melbourne  ( E )<br/>Ch 3 The Rose's go to Luna Park ( G )<br/>Ch 4 Shopping ( G )<br/>Ch 5 New Zealand ( G )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Travelling with the Rose's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rose's on the Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>watch out for more chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick turned to look at the back seat to see Stevie and David Fast asleep. To be fair it was only 2 in the morning but he couldn't help but smile. Ever since Alexis went on her worldwide expedition Stevie, Patrick and David made a pact that they would join Alexis in some places. Today they were headed for Australia. Because the Elmdale airport doesn't go out of North America they had to make a pit stop in Toronto first. ''The crew'' as Moira put it wich usually also consisted of Alexis would take shifts driving the car, Patrick would go first and would swap with David at the first gas station and then David would stop and switch with Stevie at the third gas station.
when Patrick finished his round of driving it didn't take him to long to fall asleep in the backseat. 

It didn't take long for David to realise that he missed his pit stop to swap his round with Stevie, but it was not long to the nearest drive-through
 so he just waited. when David stopped he realised that Stevie and Patrick were very silently awake the entire time that they passed Stevies stop.</p><p>'' Ok was no one going to tell me that I missed Stevies Stop," David says trying to sound annoyed. in reply, all he got was snickers from Stevie and a fake snore from Patrick.</p><p>" well, I guess you are both asleep so we can't get coffee," David said smugly that they would both perk up.</p><p>" Nope, nope David I'm willing to drive now," Stevie says in a panic thinking David was driving away.</p><p>" Oh so you're both awake now, well what can I get for you," David says fighting back a laugh.</p><p>when they finally got their coffee's David pulled into a parking spot so he could swap with Stevie, which Stevie wasn't very happy about that was the deal they made, the rest of the drive was pretty quiet. by the time they got to Elmdale airport, they had t Rush because they had 30 minutes to boarding call. Stevies's birthday was only a few weeks ago and even though Alexis wasn't there to celebrate it she had sent her 3 business class tickets for her birthday before she received them they already knew about Australia but she thought that they were going economy. they did have to go economy getting to Toronto though because of its only an hour flight.
 
</p><p> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 </p><p> the flight to Toronto was pretty regular with no problems but now in Toronto, they have a 3-hour wait before boarding. The flight to Melbourne from Toronto was 23 hours so they just decided to take some time to relax on the ground before they are in a long haul flight. 
when they boarded the plane they got prior access because they were in business, although it did feel strange to them because they have never really known anything about Australia and Because of the were on Qantas which was practically 100 % Australian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrived in Melbourne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure for more chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when they landed in Melbourne a gush of cold air came into the airport as it was winter there. after they collected all their bags they came out of some doors and they immediately noticed Alexis standing with a bunch of balloons.</p><p>" Oh my god, how are you," Alexis asks in her high pitched but excitable voice. </p><p>"  We are all extremely tired, we've just sat on a plane for 24 hours and now everything is spinning," Stevie says almost mumbling.</p><p>'' well, you'll all be here for a month so you'll have to get used to it,'' Alexis says booping Stevie on the nose.</p><p>when they step out of the airport they get into a taxi and their journey of travelling the world begins. when they arrive at the hotel they almost immediately rush to their rooms. Their rooms are next to each other's, one with David and Patrick and one with Stevie. </p><p>the next morning they all wake up pretty early and decide they should get coffee. What they didn't know at the time was that Melbourne was known for its coffee and hipster brunch cafes.</p><p>during the day everyone was just looking around the city, there were a lot of designer stores which made David think of his old life but that quickly fled his mind because he knew he was happy with the life he has now. Later that day they head back to there apartment, they decided that they would stay at the Winston Apartments because it had more than one bedroom and it would just be easier if everyone stayed together. that night they all went out for a rather fancy but nic dinner to celebrate Stevie and Davids Birthday, Stevies because Alexis missed it and David's because it was his birthday that day. It was a very amazing day, everyone enjoyed themselves very much.</p><p>           -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> when they got back to the apartments they said their goodnights but when that door shut to David and Patrick's room, they started undressing and kissing while things were starting to heat up when they were completely undressed, Patrick fell to his knees licking up and down on David's cock making him moan in a quiet and low voice. Fighting back the moans David placed his hands on Patrick head finger entwining with Patricks. After a few more strokes David and Patrick stopped " Patrick..." David panted quietly " you ready  ." David asked and Patrick nodded. when David finished with the lube David let himself into Patrick, as Patrick  moaned they started moving their hips, the pace of their hips was becoming not enough for both of them so they started moving faster, " David." Patrick moaned and David moaned back in reply after a few more thrusts it pushed David over the edge and coming inside of Patrick and Patrick coming on the sheets.
</p><p>        --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p>
<p> after they cleaned up and showered David and Patrick were so tired they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Rose's go to Luna Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Rose's go on a trip down to St. Kilda and go to Luna park</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when David woke up this morning it was still pretty early, so he decided to grab a cup of water because he didn't want to wake Patrick up. when he came out of his room he noticed Stevie on her phone buying something. David was confused as to why Stevie was buying something at 7 am.</p><p>" what are doing Stevie," David asked confused. Stevie startled and jumped not realising David was there</p><p> " David I didn't see you there," Stevie said trying not to laugh in what she was about to say. </p><p>" I-I was just buying tickets to go to Luna Park," Stevie said quietly in fear of how David might React</p><p>  " Stevie we're adults why are you buying tickets to an amusement park," David was really confused and a little bit disgusted.</p><p>"well we have never been to Australia and Alexis and I thought it would be fun to explore, we thought it might be fun to go to an amusement park, plus your dad wanted photos," Stevie said in hope that David would hopefully say yes.</p><p>" incorrect but fine but only on one condition, you go on every single ride.," David said annoyed at Stevie.</p><p>'' deal,'' Stevie says with a playful smirk</p><p>            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 </p><p> when David had returned to his room he'd expected to tell Patrick what was going on but when he entered his room Patrick was still asleep so David Showered and Got ready for the day wearing his most casual clothes which felt weird to him because he always wore something a little extra, but because he was going to an amusement park he didn't want to get anything dirty. by the time he finished his shower and was dressed Patrick had also showered and was dressed. 

" good morning," David says as he makes his way to Patrick. " I didn't think you were awake," David says as he sits doing his shoes up

" I woke up not too long ago," Patrick says smiling at his husband. " can I ask why you look so different than usual," Patrick asks having no clue as to why David looks like this. " well when I went to get a glass of water." David starts to trail off..." fine Stevie is taking us to an amusement park, and I couldn't say no," David says frowning like a 3-year-old.</p><p> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
when they get inside the park they all decide to go onto the enterprise ( a ride that spins upsides down in a circle very fast). 
when they get on it they can all see each other from each cabin and they all have a face that says game on. just as the ride starts you can feel the ride rise from the ground. when it starts spinning Patrick who is just behind David laugh at him because his hair is every were, and when David hears Patrick laughing he flips him off.
the ride goes for another 2 minutes and everyone is enjoying themselves. when the ride stops and they get off they all seemed to have a great time, David is last to get off and as soon as they see him they all start to laugh because his hair is crazy.
the next thing they decide to do is the roller coaster/ scenic Railwaywhen they get on Stevie and David are sitting next to each other and Patrick and Alexis are together. They all seem to have a really good time on it and when the cameras came up no one noticed them when the last big drop happens and they get back to the station they get their photos and they look ridiculous.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at the end of the day, they did all the rides and had a really great time, when they left they said the next time they come to Australia they would come to Luna park as a must. when they got back to their Apartment they ordered uber eats and watched a movie and went to sleep, and anticipated their next big trip tomorrow at Chadstone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is their last adventure in Melbourne</p><p>also, this story might not be very long</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the month that the " crew " was in Australia, they went shopping quite a bit, not necessarily to shop but just to look.<br/>the first place they really went to was Burke st Mall in the city. and Alexis bought some makeup but when they went to Chadstone shopping centre one of the fashion capitals of the world. when they went to Chadstone it was all new. "David... I think this place is the same place as our old home," Alexis says secretly knowing that she is right " wait you might be right..." David saying also knowing she's right <br/>" hey what are you two talking about over there?" Stevie asks because the Rose siblings are walking a bit behind, David looks at his sister in a way that's asking if he can tell them and she gives a reassuring look back to him. '' well ... we were just thinking that this place was practically the same size as our old house.'' David says. then Patrick and Stevie both give a look of disbelief as they both tell them that it's true. </p><p>at the end of that shopping trip, they didn't really buy anything they just walked around and had some food </p><p>and when they got home for their next adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Zealand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is the last part of this story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the month-long trip to Australia has come to an end the '' crew '' is packing their things only to get ready for New Zealand. <br/>as they turn the lights out of this beautiful apartment they made promises to come back to Australia once again.<br/>when they check out they call a taxi to the airport.</p><p> the airport is rather quiet but there is some soft jazz playing in the business class lounge which makes David think of Rose Apothocary, he misses it there.

as the last boarding call comes over the P.A system they board the plane and they await their next adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk when the next story of the series will come out because I have to focus on school hopefully it will be soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>